


Old Friends

by Earlgreyer



Series: House of Crows [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hero of Ferelden’s whereabouts are unknown, and the Inquisition needs to find her.  They turn to the only person they trust to locate her and keep the information secret until it can be delivered safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rachel4revenge and little_abyss for their beta help with this and for cheering really loudly and just being all around fantastic friends.

Zevran rubbed his eyes and sighed, pulling up the hood of his cloak to hide his face as he waited for the knock on his door. He’d heard footfalls on the stone stairs outside his room, and based on the time of day and the heaviness of the tread, it was most likely a servant bringing him food. He grunted in satisfaction as the quiet rap sounded on the door. “Sister Rejeanne? I have your dinner.”

He kept the cowl pulled forward and opened the door, allowing the servant to bring in the tray and set it on the table. _Human male, early twenties, left handed, unarmed, weight about 12 stone, 7. Handsome._ “Sister, do you need anything else this evening?” Zevran slowly shook his head. “Well then, I’ll be going.” The lad peered into the darkness of his hood, trying to catch sight of a face. “If you need anything at all, there are always a few people in the main hall. And there are guards on patrol. So someone will be able to help you, no matter the time of day.” Zevran lowered his head in acknowledgement and stepped back, putting more distance between them. _Ah, boy, you will not catch a glimpse of my face. Stop trying. You are pleasant enough to look at but my food is getting cold._ The young man blushed as if he heard the thoughts. He bobbed his head in a small bow and left, closing the door behind him.

Zevran threw back the hood and pulled off the robe, tossing it across the chair. His stomach grumbled and he removed the covers on the dishes to examine dinner. He found a loaf of bread, roast capon drenched in gravy, small carrots, a few pickled eggs, and a bottle of Antivan Red. And tucked into the napkin were a few hearth cakes. _Definitely not your typical Chantry fare._ He sent a silent thanks to Leliana and he tucked in, enjoying his first decent meal in two weeks.

Traveling with the Chantry from Antiva had been slow and difficult, but necessary to appropriately play his role as Sister Rejeanne. He and Leliana had devised the cover years before and in preparation for using the false identity, The Left Hand of The Divine ‘sent’ Sister Rejeanne to Mother Alicia at the Chantry in Antiva City. Having taken a vow of silence, Sister Rejeanne spent her time transcribing the Chant of Light into various languages for distribution throughout Thedas. She rarely interacted with anyone other than Mother Alicia, whom Zevran had recruited after her foiled attempt to meddle in the affairs of House Arainai.

In exchange for allowing her to live, she agreed to keep up the façade and send him word whenever a raven arrived with a message for him. In his benevolence, he also allowed her to keep the small stipend that the Chantry sent for Sister Rejeanne’s upkeep. Zevran had posed as Sister Rejeanne several times to complete missions for The Inquisition, and a handful more on personal assignments. It just so happened that this current mission assisted both. Zevran finished his dinner and pulled on his robe. It was time to visit the most beautiful woman in Skyhold.

XXX

 _Worried. Older. Still deadly._ From the shadows, Zevran watched Leliana pace about her lair. He could tell from her movements that she realized he was there before he even stepped forward. She didn’t turn to face him, instead choosing to finish reading the report in her hand. She finally acknowledged him. “I wondered when you would make your way to me.” Her voice was like a sweet melody after a long silence. “My scouts spotted your caravan more than two days ago.”

He laughed and shrugged. “Traveling with the Chantry and all their accoutrements takes time. One cannot rush the Maker’s work, after all.”

She snorted dismissively. “But you’ve been within the walls of Skyhold for a full day. I was beginning to wonder if perhaps you’d been distracted by a pretty face.”

He approached her, silently gliding across the floor. “My dear Leliana, any other pretty face is nothing when compared to you. Your beauty has the power to call me from across Thedas, after all.” He let the hood of his cloak fall backwards, his long blond hair and gold earrings shimmering the waning sunlight streaming through the window. He gifted her with one of his rare, genuine smiles, which she returned. She extended her hands to him, and he warmly kissed the back of each, holding them in his own.

“Ever the charmer, Zevran. What would your husband say?” Her teasing only encouraged him.

“He would say that I have excellent taste in women, and husbands.” Zevran smiled, and released her hands. He pushed aside the papers on her desk and sat down, tucking his legs beneath him, and resting elbows on knees.

They continued their teasing as if the past decade hadn’t happened. “You look quite beautiful in your Chantry robe, Sister Rejeanne.” Her eyes sparkled merrily as she plucked at the cloth.

He threw his head back and laughed. “Thank you, Sister Nightingale. Although I must say, it doesn’t suit me.” He held out the edges of the coat, giving it a disdainful look. “If I am honest, I prefer something a bit more stylish. This does nothing to flatter my delightful figure.”

She giggled, and for a brief moment he caught a glimpse of the young woman she had been, and not the hardened spy and assassin that she had become. He sighed for the passing of so much time. A lot had changed for them in the past decade, although the years had been mostly kind to them both.

“I should introduce you to Dorian. You two have much in common.” With the twinkle still in her eye, she hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes and for a moment, they were back at the crossroads, saying farewell as their little band went their separate ways. Then he chuckled as he realized what she was doing.

Leliana stepped away and he cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Do not think for a moment, my delightful songbird, that I did not notice your thievery.” He shrugged. “But the letters were yours to begin with. I was ever only the messenger.”

He watched her mood switch instantly from playful to subdued, as she fervently clutched the packet to her chest, brows furrowed and eyes searching his face. “How did she look? Is she alright?”

Zevran nodded. “She looked beautiful, and strong as ever. Our Solona is not one to wither in the face of a challenge, no matter how daunting it might seem.” He met her eyes, trying to convey the intensity with which the message had been given to him. “She sends you her undying love. I am sure she tells you the same in there.” He gestured to the bundle of papers in her hands. Leliana nodded, quickly looking away. He knew that if he could see her face there would be tears in her eyes.

Zevran sighed in sympathy, knowing what it was like to be away from the one you loved for long periods of time. “You miss her. She misses you too.”

He watched as her shoulders squared and once again, she became the iron-willed Sister Nightingale. “We both knew this wouldn’t be easy. Our duties take us in different directions for now, but if it is the will of the Maker, we will be together again after Corypheus is defeated, and the Inquisition is no longer needed.”

Zevran stood, and wrapped his arms around her, attempting to offer some kind of comfort. She rested her chin on his shoulder, and he felt her tremble. “Leliana, I am sorry, I should have come sooner. I do not know how you manage this. I could not bear to be separated from my love for so long. Any word would be like balm to the ragged soul, and it was cruel of me to delay coming to you.”

She let him hold her for a few moments longer and then she backed away, sniffing and wiping her eyes. “No, you’re the only one I trust to transport these letters. If anyone else found out where Solona is, then she could be in grave danger, or it could be used against me. I know you’ll never let that happen. Taking your time and traveling with the Chantry was the best course of action.” She caressed the packet. “The delay of a day would not make the words less sweet.”

He turned to look out the window, giving her a moment to collect herself. “One of those letters is for the Inquisitor. Solona sent a response to his questions regarding the Blight. There are additional items as well, but they have been secured and will be ready when the Inquisitor has need of them.”

Leliana cleared her throat, once again composed. “As your friend, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for undertaking this mission.” He heard the crackling of papers and a little sniffle and smiled to himself. “I cannot tell you how much this means to me.” She took a deep breath and the voice that next spoke was resolute. “Sister Rejeanne has once again served the Inquisition well, and we are in your debt. Please know that if you ever need the Inquisition, or me, you only have to ask.”

He turned back to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, trying to convey the depth of his gratitude. “Thank you, dearest Leliana, but you have already aided me. Without your help I would never have been able to eliminate those responsible for Rina’s death.”

“Congratulations on your new position, by the way. That’s quite the accomplishment.”

He smiled and shrugged. “Thank you. It was nothing I envisioned when I started on my quest. But the opportunity to make such a sweeping change… it couldn’t be passed up. My work is still not done, although I am closer than I ever anticipated.”

Her look became calculating. “Perhaps our organizations might find joint ventures that benefit both.”

Before he could reply, he heard a rustling of cloth on the stairs and quickly pulled up his hood, tucking his hands into his cuffs. _Female, late twenties, deliberate, not a threat._ He pulled the cowl low over his face just as Helisma appeared on the landing. He watched Leliana transform once again into the cold, calculating Spymaster of the Inquisition. “Helisma, how may I help you?”

“The Inquisitor has requested your presence at the War Table. He asks that you come as soon as you can.” Zevran noted the Brand of Tranquility and the way her eyes took everything in, filing it all away.

“Thank you, Helisma. Please tell him I will join him soon.” Leliana waited for Helisma to walk down the stairs. Very formally and loud enough to be overheard, she said, “Sister Rejeanne, thank you for delivering these letters. I will give these to the Inquisitor immediately. I am sure he will send someone soon to retrieve the remaining items. The Inquisition thanks you for your service and may the Maker watch over you in your travels.”

He understood the _thank you, farewell,_ and _safe travels_ that those words implied. They both were familiar with the charade. Without reply, Zevran bowed and, head bent low, made his way down the tower steps and into the main hall. He moved swiftly through the crowd, disappearing in the everyday bustle of the keep. He would be out of Skyhold tomorrow, heading back to Antiva and his responsibilities there, and Sister Rejeanne would vanish until she was needed again.


End file.
